


First Impressions Matter

by RidinCastielInTheImpala, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barn, Canon episode dialogue, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, porn with canonish plot, s4e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Let's explore an alternate canon universe where Dean and Castiel's first meeting goes quite differently.





	First Impressions Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmejia13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmejia13/gifts).



> For the lovely lmejia13, for all her contributions to the Destiel groups and all the inspiration we get from the wonderful art and gifs. im sure i speak for everyone when i say, thank you and we love you!!!

“You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean looked over to his father figure, Bobby, who was sitting next to him on the battered table. He swung his legs around lazily, bored with waiting as Bobby looked at him with an irritated expression. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”

 

Surrounding them on all sides was a dilapidated barn in the middle of nowhere, every sigil or protection symbol known to them scribbled on the walls. They had lain out salt, holy water, and silver, unsure of what they were up against. _Not just anything was powerful enough to rip a soul outta hell._ As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the roof. Dean and Bobby readied themselves for whatever they were about to face by arming themselves with shotguns and getting into position at the far end of the warehouse. The sound died down, leaving nothing but their breathing and confused looks. Dean found the silence oppressive, and felt the need to say something. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind.”

 

_CRACK_ ! Sparks flew as the light bulbs shattered overhead and the monster sauntered in, with an impassive look on his face. Ever since he had returned from hell, Dean had been trying to find out who or what had pulled him out. Pamela had found a name, but nothing else. He was definitely not prepared for what stood there in between those barn doors once they had been blown open; a blue-eyed, sex-haired, trench coat wearing hunk of a - _man_? He didn't look a thing like any monster he had ever encountered.

  
Dean and Bobby immediately opened fire, but the shots seemed to have no effect; the man carried on walking casually towards the hunters. Dean held the demon knife in his hand as the creature approached him, wondering if there was anything he could do stop it. Dean’s next words were practically a growl, showing more anger than fear. “Who are you?”     


“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
  
“Yeah. Thanks for that.” Dean reared back and plunged Ruby’s knife into this ‘Castiel’s’ chest. The creature looked down, unconcerned, and pulled the blade out, before dropping it with a metallic clang to the floor. Bobby took that opportunity to attack from behind only to be met with two fingers upon his forehead. The touch caused Bobby to vanish and Dean to freak out internally, unsure of how to process the information. _Is Bobby dead? What the fuck just happened?_ Castiel stood directly in front of Dean - _personal space?_ \- and stared deeply into his eyes as he spoke again.

 

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” _Holy shit. That voice._ It sounded like honey over gravel, and affected the hunter in a way he did not expect. As if reading Dean’s mind, he answered the blaring question that was affecting the hunter almost as much as the creature's voice. “Your friend's alive.”

  
“Who are you?”   
  
“Castiel.”   
  
“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?”   
  
“I'm an Angel of the Lord.”   
  
“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.”   
  
“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” _I’m beginning to want to have faith in him._

With a huge flash of lightning Dean saw an image of great shadowy wings appear on the wall behind Castiel, stretching off into the distance. This only lasted a few seconds before the light went out and the image disappeared. _Jesus. What the fuck was that?_ Dean was trying to keep the expression of annoyance on his face, but it was difficult, considering how turned on he was by the dominant display he had just seen.   
  
As unaffected as possible, Dean retorted, “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.”   
  
“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.” The ‘angel’ circled him like prey and Dean felt the eyes traveling the contours of his ass. It was turning him on, cock half mast in his Levis’.   
  
“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Castiel nodded slowly, looking Dean up and down with what the hunter swore was lust. _I mean I look at pie like that and I know i wanna shove my face all up in it, so…._ He tried to compose himself. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”   
  
“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.” Another step brought them closer and Dean all but froze. The angel in front of him was powerful, assertive, and Dean hadn't felt this submissive since Rhonda Hurley made him try on her underwear… _and he loved it_.   
  
“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” _Fuckin’ sexy tax accountant._   
  
“This? This is... a vessel. Does it please you, Dean?” Castiel stepped even closer to Dean, who was trapped in his crystal blue gaze.   
  
“You're possessing some poor bastard?” The last part of what the angel had said went right over the hunter’s pretty little head. Dean’s mind was whirling with the realisation that he could not remember being this aroused before; he wanted to touch… feel… taste, this vision standing before him. The intensity of the gaze between man and angel seemed to be escalating and Castiel’s eyes darkened with lust. He reached out to touch the scruff on Dean’s cheek. The touch was instantly electric.

“I said does what you see please you, Dean?” Dean swallowed thickly, as the atmosphere between them intensified. All he could manage to do was nod - speaking was beyond his capabilities at this moment. Castiel brought his face closer to the hunter’s until their mouths were almost touching. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as their lips brushed, before he tentatively put his hand around the back of the angel’s neck. He felt Castiel take in a breath, before crashing their mouths together in a filthy kiss that drew their hips flush.    


Sensations Dean had never felt before wracked his body and he grew fully hard against the angel’s thigh. There was no way Castiel couldn't feel it as he slid against Dean but he did nothing about it. _Frustrating as hell._  He let his fingers lace into the shadowy already tousled hair and pull slightly, eliciting downright sinful noises from the angel. Castiel grabbed a handful of Dean’s ass, making the hunter moan into his mouth. He took advantage of this by sliding his tongue in alongside the human’s. Dean slid one of his hands under the trench coat and tugged at Castiel’s shirt until it pulled out of his pants. He let his hand roam over the smooth skin of his back, inching his fingers ever closer to the angel’s waistband. It was then that he suddenly felt cold, all contact with the gorgeous creature gone. Before he could even blink his vision back, he was being forcibly bent over the table he had been sitting on just ten minutes previously. “Oh, fuck!”

 

“Be still, Dean. I’ll reward you if you’re a good boy.”

 

“Oh, you kinky son of a bi- ohhhhh shit….” Dean didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when he felt his jeans being yanked down around his knees. He felt a delicious heat pressed up to his cheeks, soon realizing it was Castiel's achingly hard dick rubbing against him. _Where did all this bottom shit come from?_ If he was honest with himself, Dean was enjoying every millisecond of this. “Yes… I promise I'll be good.”

 

“What a good boy. Spread your feet.” Castiel accented his words with a tap of his shoes to the inside of Dean’s. The hunter complied and, as promised, was rewarded. Two spit slicked fingers teased his virgin hole and he thought he may pass out from the intense tingling feeling that touched every inch of this frame and his cock. When the digits pressed inside, Dean saw stars. It was only painful for a minute until Castiel began scissoring them open as he fucked them in and out of the hunter’s body. “So compliant… so welcoming. Look at how you open up for me.”

 

How the angel filled Dean’s headspace with such pornographic words had the hunter’s cock leaking onto the ground beneath them. His face was pressed into the wood of the table, eyes fluttering open and shut as Castiel teased him with just the tips of his fingers before adding a third whole digit. Dean's vision whited out for a second when the bundle of nerves tucked in his wet channel was nudged by the angel’s ministrations. “Fuck, Cas- oooooohhhhh…. shit….”

 

Castiel’s name fell short from his tongue and it seemed to turn the angel on, if the increased speed of his fingers was anything to go by. He decided to use it to his advantage, in hopes he would get something more substantial inside him. “Cas…. yes, Cas, so good… mmmm…. Fill me. I promise I will be good. _CasCasCas….”_

 

By the end of this little idea, Dean was just panting the angel's name because he had added another finger. Feeling so full, four fingers inside working him open, He couldn't form any coherent thoughts. All he knew was he needed more. Just when he thought he was going to get it, the fingers were gone. The moan of protest had barely tainted the air when Castiel shoved his fingers into Dean's mouth. “Suck. get them nice and wet.”

 

Like a good boy, Dean did as he was told. The angel’s hand was dripping with spittle when he pulled back to lube his member. By the literal grace of god, he lined himself up with Dean’s entrance, teasingly poking at the pink ring of muscle. “Tell me what you want, Dean. Beg for my cock.”

 

“Cas… fuck, please… uhhh please, I need to be filled with you. Take me like no one else. Make me yours.” Dean didn’t care how much like a wanton whore he sounded. He had never been dominated this way, thrown around and taken. He would be wrecked for vanilla sex for the rest of his natural born life. _Hell, straight sex, too._ Dean said the one thing he just knew would get him what he wanted. “Please, Master.”

 

The look on Castiel’s face at Dean’s use of this word confirmed that he was right. He pushed forward until his cock was sliding into Dean; filling him to the hilt with a mouthwatering weight. When his hips were flush with the hunter’s, the angel stopped and looked down at him.

 

“Yes Dean, I-” Castiel’s desire overwhelmed him and Dean had to push his hips back to get him to start moving. Soon, the angel was thrusting hard and fast, rocking the table beneath them. Dean was vaguely aware of the rough wood scraping against his bare skin, but the sensation of being fucked in such an animalistic fashion was overpowering. Dean lowered his hand and gripped his cock to help speed up his release, but Castiel growled and pushed his hand away. “No, Dean. You cannot come yet.”

 

_Why is being ordered around like this so hot_? Dean huffed in frustration as the angel changed the angle of his thrusts. The hunter cried out in ecstasy as Castiel’s cock hit something inside him that made his back arch off the table.“Jesus fucking christ.”

 

Castiel smiled wickedly at him as he did it again and again; pounding away at that spot until Dean was a panting mess. “Oh Cas, I’m gonna…”

 

“No. You will not.” With one hand, Castiel gripped the base of Dean’s dick and squeezed and with the other hand shoved his head down against the table, fucking into him wildly.  It hurt but oh did it feel so good. The angels thrusts were becoming sporadic and from personal experience he knew Castiel was close to blowing a load inside his ass. The thought made Dean shiver. He did the one thing that worked before: beg. “Oh Cas… please. Give it to me. I bear your mark, I’m yours.”

 

The handprint on his shoulder burned as if it knew Dean was referring to it. Cas must have understood because his hand slipped from where it gripped Dean’s cock to rest over the top of his shirt above the red scar. The angel was lost in their embrace and it made the hunter mad with lust. Castiel ground up three more times before nearly falling over Dean, bracing both hands on the table as he lazily pumped his seed into the human. The feeling was just too much and his orgasm hit him hard, coming untouched, as he saw stars for the second time that day. They rode each other to completion and Castiel jerked his oversensitive sex from Dean’s fucked channel.

 

Dean’s head was swimming with thoughts about the angel. What was his purpose here? Was it so that he could fuck him, or was there more to it? He looked Castiel in the eyes, a nagging question behind them. “Is that why you pulled me out of hell?”

  
With a quick but important kiss to the lips, Cas said the best thing Dean had heard all day. “Good things do happen, Dean.”


End file.
